1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sports equipment, and is concerned in particular with an improvement in putting guides used to assist golfers in improving their putting strokes.
2. Description of the Invention
A prior art putting guide is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,658, the description of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. While this guide is entirely suitable for its intended purposes, it does have several drawbacks. For example, the spacing between the rearwardly protruding leg engaging members is not adjustable. Nor is the length of the guide clamp adjustable. This lack of adjustability limits the adaptability of the guide to comfortable use by golfers who differ markedly in size, shape, etc.